Entwined
by ToxicDog
Summary: It's potion class and Ron's brewing up trouble. What happens when a Potions Master, a bushy haired witch and a binding potion come into the mix? Reviews are great! M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_I love the pairing of HermionexSnape, and thought why not, lol! Sorry for the loose..information around the potion but ideas are hard enough without ingredient details and all that. Anyway hope you enjoy! I plan on continuing the story if I get good reactions._

* * *

Ron sat idly at his table sandwiched between his two bestfriends in the most dreaded course of the day; potions. He let out an obnoxious sigh, his head resting on the fist of his hand as he drummed upon the table with his quill, waiting for Snape to arrive and start the lesson. "Honestly, I dont understand why the old bat insists on punctuality when he isn't himself." He muttered to Harry and Hermione, both who were quickly growing tired of Rons continous whining.

Harry didn't respond, but Hermione was quick to reprimind the red headed wizard. "Oh, stuff it Ron. It's too cold for all of your fuss." She was right, the castle was freezing in the early breaches of winter weather.

Ron, who opened his mouth to retort, shut it as the Potions Master sauntered into the room. Snape charged through the lines of desks to the front of the class in a billowing blur of his customary black robes. Not having enough time for a proper response, Ron settled for quickly muttering in earshot to Hermione. "Hmf. Just because you have a crush on the greasy git doesn't mean he's not a pretentious arse."

Hermione's face illuminated into a bright red shade. She suddenly felt a few degrees hotter. She glared daggers at Ron before her attention was caught by the commanding tone of their teacher. "Would any of you care to enlighten the rest of your imbecile pack of the uses these specific ingredients?" Snape gestured to an odd looking assortment of plants and other questionable items arranged atop the display table at the head of the room.

Almost immediately, Hermione's arm soared into the air without waver, always eager to showcase her skill to the teacher that berated her the most. She felt her chest flutter as his gaze skimmed over her, knowing full well he chose to ignore her on most occasions; she had learned not to take offense. "No one? These ingredients, if mixtured with extreme precision will result in a most, feverish product if you will. The resulted potion will result in a concoction that will bind two individuals of the brewers choosing, forcing them to remain in each others space until the brew wears off. Most commonly used in times of war, it allowed the opposition to effectively distract officials of the opposing team."

Snape's eyes droned across the room once more before resuming. "I do not wish for you to indulge in such a waste of time, but the headmaster insists it into the curriculum, in light of what you agonizingly choose to celebrate, the holiday Valentines Day."

A riffle broke out in the wave of students. They were pleasantly surpised they would actually be able to indulge in something different than the usual Blood Potion, which they had been reviewing for the past two weeks. "Before you all begin to plot your ruse to trap the imbecile objects you hold dearly, I have left out a specific ingredient that will render the potion useless against humans." Audiable groans rippled throughout the class, most noticably the male population. Snape continued "On your desks are two plants. You will test the potion by snipping a leaf from both plants, and mixing them into your brew. You will then drop a few drops upon each, and make note of the reaction. Begin." Snape swiveled his body, and with a flick of his wand rotated the chalkboard, on which the backside contained the brewing instructions.

Hermione's mind wandered as she waited for the boys to retrieve the necessary items and ingredients. A dark, tall figure ceased to relinquish from her mind. She snapped from her trance as Harry and Ron returned, arms bearing the requirements. "Bloody git! And here I thought I had a chance with.." He cut off aruptedly, his face flushing red. Hermione huffed, pulling the ingredients to her person knowing full well she would be the one to carry out their assignment. "Ron honestly, must you find something wrong with everything?"

Two quarters of an hour later, and she was on one of the last steps, the stirring process. Hermione enjoyed Potions but for some reason she could never get over the dreaded task of having to painstakingly time each stirr with precision. A shadow loomed over her cauldron and she grew warm with sudden embarrasment as she felt her Professor hovering over her, inspecting their work. She inwardly shivered at the presence of her Potions Master., not necessarily dreading his presence. She didn't notice Ron staring at her intently, thinking thoughts of his own, only about his bushy headed best friend.

All three did not notice a loose strand of Snape's hair flutter down into the cauldron, vanishing into the mixture almost immediately.

A moment later and he was gone, and Hermione had finished the stirring. She began to trim the leaves of the two plants, not noticing Ron descretely dipping a small vile into the cauldron and storing it in his robes carefully. Hermione added the leaves to the brew, the mixture changing from a murky brown to a cheery rose shade. She took a small sample of the potion in a small measuring vile, and sprinkled the water-like potion upon the two plants. She gasped with surprise as the two plants suddenly reached toward each other, entangling their stems. She couldnt help but marvel at the subtle beauty of it.

At the end of class, Hermione placed a vile of the potion and the two still embraced plants upon Snape's desk. She shyly sent a good afternoon the Potions Master's way, only to sulkily retreat from the room when he ignored her and continued his work grading.

Ron retreated to his bedroom early that night, fondeling the vial in his pocket with his fingers, ensuring it still remained intact. He gleefully lulled to sleep, the thoughts of finally having a chance with Hermione lingering in his head.

* * *

_Hey guys, hope that wasn't too bad for a start. :P I love Ron as a little trouble maker, couldn't help myself! Please review and tell me what you think, it's like getting paid in a way, makes me feel good. ;w; Let me know if I should continue, and please feel free to add any suggestions you may have!_


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.: **This_ chapter will focuse on Ron a bit, but after this the story will transition to the viewpoints of Hermione and Snape, bare with me hehe. _

* * *

The next day Ron, Harry and Hermione didn't have classes until that afternoon. They settled for idly talking amongst the other students in the Great Hall while nibbling on bits of toast. Ron was oddly quiet that morning. He was preoccupied in trying to figure out how to make the potion work on Hermione. He mused over the thought of how this was the most thinking he'd done in a long time. A few minutes later and he quietly mumbled an excuse about his stomach upsetting him and slunked off into the halls, towards the library.

Stepping into the enormous room, he inwardly shuddered at the thought of actually reading. With a sulky sigh he began his search, acutely aware of the odd looks Mrs. Pince was sending his way, surprised at seeing him here. Three quarters of an hour later he sat at one of the study desks, the table covered with all sorts of articles and books on love potions. Looking over them, or more so casting a word finding charm, he came to the conclusion that most love potions had one specific ingredient the same: a piece of hair from both to be affected parties.

`Thats it? Hair?' Ron thought to himself. He couldn't comprehend why it was such a.. simple addition to the mix. `Well I guess looking for Hermione's hair brush is out of the question.' He thought with a small chuckle to himself, making a joke towards Hermione's untameable mane. She had given up trying to unknot it and had settled for casting an unfrizz charm on her hair every morning. With this new knowledge he loaded up his things, and noticing he was 5 minutes late to Potions, cursed to himself before sprinting off into the direction of the dungeons.

He bursted loudly into the room, his worry washing off of him as he realized his Professor was not yet in the classroom, as usual. He settled down between his two friends again, releasing a mixture of a gasp and sigh. Hermione raised her eyebrows at him curiously. "Where did you go? I didn't think you of all people would want to miss breakfast." She teased. Ron, still out of breath only managed to give her a dopey smile. Minutes later, he turned his attention back to Hermione, his mind set on those bouncy brown curls. He raised his hand, twirling a finger into one of the longer strands. "Honestly 'Mione, how do you deal with this crazy mane of yours?" Hermione scoffed a fake sound of shock. She knew he was teasing him. She replied in an overexaggeratedly sad tone. "Oh how ever will I go on, knowing you think I look like a crazed lion?" She didn't mind when the boys played with her hair, it had a soothing feeling to it.

Ron didn't reply. At that moment, Snape bursted into the room, striding towards the front once again. He snatched his hand away from Hermione's head, snatching a few strands of hair from her skull. She let out a gasp of pain, shooting him a look. He muttered an apology before stuffing the hair into his pocket with the vile from yesterday.

Snape still had his back to the class, his hands scrawling out directions onto the board as he spoke to the class. "We will be reviewing blood potions today," He began. The class groaned, voices dripping with annoyance. Snape ignored the protests, responding by raising his voice as he continued. "As I said, blood potions. It seems as if you all cannot grasp the concept of the simplist of potions, except choice few." Hermione felt herself suddenly grow with excitement, only to deflate as she noticed Snape give a small nod of his head to his godson Draco. She knew she did it exceptionally well as well, she couldn't understand why Snape chose to ignore her skill.

"You all should have at least gained the concept of the basic preparations. Begin." He ended with a flourish, settling behind his desk and pulling out essays from the previous week. He began to grade as the students groaned again and began gathering ingredients.

"I'll get the stuff." Ron said quickly before Harry or Hermione got up. He rushed to where the rest of the class recieved the ingredients, waiting until he was the only one left before rapidly pulling out the vile and inserting pieces of his own hair he had prepared that morning, then Hermione's. He nervously covered the vile and put it back into his pocket as it began to glow with the same pink hue as yesterday, not wanting the bright shade to attract his peers attention.

He shuffled his way back to the table, carelessly dropping the items onto the desk, earning another glare from Hermione. He shrugged sheepishly, knowing the witch wasn't truly mad at him. He was standing beside Harry and Hermione, watching them begin the mixture. They both knew Ron had no intentions of contributing, so they allowed him to stand by. Ron glanced towards Snape, the potions master still fixed on his grading.

He pulled out the small vile, circling his hand around it to conceal it. He waited for the perfect moment, when Harry and Hermione were distracted on stirring precisely. He took a step closer, only to trip over his untied shoe laces and bump into the tables edge, causing the cauldron to tip dangerously, pouring a considerable amount of its contents out onto the table and floor. "Ron, you idiot!" Hermione was enraged. Messing with Hermione's school work was a no no. Ron gulped nervously, spotting Snape rising from his position and begin to walk towards them. "I..I..sorry," Ron stuttered out, trying to wipe the mess with one hand full of cloth, the other still encased on the now open bottle in his hand.

"Weasley, we all you know you're incompetant, but did you realize-" Snape was cut off. Ron had flinched at the voice of Snape, violently turning to face him. The contents of the binding potion sloshed out, splashing Hermione, Harry and Snape's faces with the potion. `Shit' Ron thought. 'He's going to kill me.' Rons mind suddenly didn't care about trying to bind Hermione to him. It was now focused on not being murdered by his Professor.

Snape's eyes had closed as the potion splashed upon his face. He raised a hand to his eyes, clearing them of the wet substance. He opened his eyes with a growl, grasping Ron by the front of his robes. "You-" He stopped, noticing Grander behind Ron. He stared at her intently, noticing a faint glow around her that apparantly only he could see. He was taken aback at the sudden, dare he think, beauty of his student. He blinked, realizing what he was doing, turning his head back to glare at Ron. "You imbecile. Has that mother of yours not imbedded a morsel of common sense into that thick skull? Out.

" Ron stared at his Professor, still shaken at the teachers anger. "But Sir, I-"

"Sir, it was my fault." Hermione chimed in, always having a sense of duty to save her friends. She wiped her nose of the Potion. "I shoved Ron when he turned." She looked at Snape as she always did, intimidated by his presence, but a part of her marveled at the commanding man, eyes drawn to the black hair now frazzled and falling into his face. Snape sneered at her, eyes turning into black slits. "Detention, Granger." He said simply, his eyes still ablaze with anger and frustration as he retreated to the back room of the class, most presumably to clean himself up. Hermione thought to herself that having to spend time with Snape alone wasn't really a punishment. As the class ended, she began to clean up their station. Ron padded up to her and muttered quietly "Hermione, you're a saint." Hermione just shrugged and replied lightheartedly, "And you're an idiot." Ron beemed a grin at her before retreating to his next class.

Hermione picked up her bag and exited the class, grinning to herself that she would have to return later to the presence of her potions master. Meanwhile, Snape sat on a stool in the stock room, fingers holding the bridge of his nose as he relived the scene moments before. An odd scent lingered in the air, and he couldn't get the image of Hermione Granger out of his head.

* * *

_Just to answer some things in case if the questions come up, Harry will not be affected by the potion, as his hair wasn't in it. Hermione doesn't really notice any new feelings to Snape because she already had them. Any other questions, please ask. As always, reviews are wonderful. The new chapters will now focus more on Hermione and Snape's POVs._


	3. Chapter 3

_Just to clear some things up-_

_- Snape will not be falling in love with Ron, that would be awkward. Instead, he will grow jealous of Ron because he will view him as a threat for his relationship with Hermione as the other boy in the potion._

_-Ron will not be affected by the potion as he was not splashed._

_-Ive yet to decide if Hermione should be attracted to Ron in the story. Suggestions? Im open to plot ideas as well._

_Also sorry for the short chapter, I get turned off from writing easily :(_

* * *

Later that evening, Hermione tentatively rapped her knuckles against the door to Snape's classroom. Minutes passed and as she was just about to return to her room, she heard a muffled voice call her in. Feeling that familiar flutter in her chest, she pushed the door open and stepped into the, as usual, dim lighted room. Professor Snape sat as his desk, his eyes trained on some student's essay from a younger class. He did not look up as he spoke. "The pots from today's session are to be cleaned."

Hermione groaned as she viewed the old potion caked pots. She casted a glance at her Professor, silently marveling the regal air he possessed around him. His black locks messily surrounded his face, one built of nicely defined features; the exception being that nose of his. Hermione was never bothered by it as other students were.

Snape slowly raised his head, leveling his eyes with those of Hermione's. He felt a small pang in his chest as he looked upon that recently discovered lovely face. He kept his face blank of any apparent emotion as he addressed her. "Miss Granger, if you're just about finished ogling me, the pots call your attention."

'Oops.' Hermione's face immediately flushed a shade of pink as she hurriedly stepped towards the first cauldron. She removed her robe as she realized the long loose sleeves would only get in the way, showing a simple outfit consisting of a dark green cotton sweater and black form-fitting slacks. Knowing Snape would not allow magic for her task, she began cleaning the first cauldron by hand with the materials provided.

Snape watched her, realizing he had never took his gaze off of her. She seemed not to notice. His eyes followed her figure, surprisingly well-formed under those unflattering robes. She had developed into a fine young women. Her breasts now complimented her curving figure nicely. They were not overbearing yet not child like. Snape started to imagine what she would look like if she discarded all of her clothing..

He caught what he was doing, and tore his gaze away. 'Look at you, mooning over an insufferable know-it-all, one which you looked upon with distaste just earlier today..'

His thoughts cut short, realizing that his thoughts rang true. Why would he suddenly look at Granger with affection? At that moment, the classroom door burst open as Ron stumbled in. Ron looked towards Hermione with a silly grin and Snape felt himself grow oddly angry by it. Was this jealously? He mused over that idea as he stood up and strided towards the redhead.

"Just what do you fancy yourself doing?" Snape's voice resembled a feral growl as he towered over the now slightly trembling wizard.

Ron stuttered a response, his eyes darting from Snape to Hermione. " .. its time for uh.. Hermione to be dismissed."

Surprised, Snape looked towards the overhanging clock realizing Weasley was right. Hermione had been here for over an hour. How long had he been lost in his thoughts?

His eyes still piercing Ron, he snapped "She leaves when I deem it fit, Weasley."

Ron stuttered again, ushering himself out as he caught the look from Hermione, urging him to leave. Hermione oddly felt warmed by Snape's actions, his primitive, alpha-like actions giving her a sense of awkwardly placed protection. She gave a start as she heard the rumbling voice of her Professor next to her.

"You may leave, Miss Granger." Hermione looked at him curiously, only to see he was avoiding looking at her. Why had he not just let her leave with Ron? Was he trying to prove something? She stepped towards the door, halfway out the room before she called back a good evening.

Just before Hermione had closed the door, Snape softly replied. "Goodnight." He noticed the slight pause of the door, showing that Hermione had heard him. When it had closed, he angrily turned, slashing a vile to the ground with his hand. As it shattered, he returned to the same position as he was in the stock room yesterday, this time sitting at a students desk.

Why did he have a sudden overbearing desire to protect her? He realized he did not want Ron, nor anyone else, to be anywhere near her. What did it matter? He was her teacher. His temple pounded, his levels of frustration growing higher, not wanting to accept what he knew as the reason.

'She's _mine.'_


End file.
